romeo and juliet
by craig lover 20
Summary: this story is about sean and ema doing the play romeo and juliet
1. Chapter 1

Romeo and Juliet

Chapter 1: The Play

Emma's POV

(in drama class)

"Right." I rolled my eyes. "This is great. Just great." I said sarcastically.

"Why is so bad?" Manny whispered to me. "I mean, you met Frankie Muniz this way."

"Yeah, I know. And look how we ended up." I reminded her.

"Good point."

"Well, I guess I'll just try to get the tiniest part possible." I whispered back.

Brrrrring!

"Class dismissed." Mr. Thomas said as he started to erase the chalkboard.

"So who are you trying out for, spinner?" I heard a sickening-sweet voice ask as I got up.

"Uh... who's that main dude?" He asked absentmindedly.

"Romeo." Paige replied.

"Um, does he use a sword?"

"I think so." Paige smiled her famous fake smile.

"Cool! I'm going for him, then!" spinner left the room.

My jaw dropped. "Oh, my gosh! Did you hear that?"

"What?" Manny asked.

"spinner mason is trying out for Romeo!" I squealed. "I'm soo going to be Juliet!"

Sean rolled his eyes. "You said you wanted to get the smallest part." He pointed out.

"Well, that was before I knew Spinner is going to be Romeo! I mean, I get to kiss him!" I exclaimed.

"So what are you trying out for?" Manny asked Sean.

"Romeo." He said quietly.

"WHAT!" We both practically screamed.

"What?" He asked. "What's wrong with that?"

"It's just... it's you, Sean. There's got to be a reason." I said.

"Oh, my gosh!" Manny exclaimed. "I know why!"

His eyes widened. "You do?" He asked breathlessly.

"You so like her! It's obvious!"

"Like who?" He said innocently.

A little too innocently. He seemed scared. I gave him a suspicious glare.

"darcey moore! You totally have a thing for her! She's trying out for Juliet, too." Manny exclaimed.

Sean looked confused for a moment, and then smiled. "Okay, how did you guys know I like her?"

"We can tell by the way you look at her." I said smartly.

Little did we know that Sean wasn't trying out for Darcey...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Tryouts

Emma's POV

(Next day at lunch, outside)

"I'm so going to be Juliet!" Paige exclaimed loudly from her cheerleader table. "And Spinner's going to be Romeo. How perfect."

"You know, she's partly right." I said.

Manny looked at me as if I had lost my mind. "What did you just say?"

"Spinner is going to be Romeo." I paused. "But I'm going to be Juliet, not Paige." I said, stuffing peaches into my mouth.

"No, I'm going to be Romeo and y..." He stopped. "I mean, and Darcey's going to be Juliet." Sean said, emphasizing the word Darcey.

"Oh, really? We'll see about that." I smiled.

Briiiiiiiing!

"Uh, Emma, Manny, we better get to drama class before we're late." Sean said.

We started walking up the stairs and headed toward our lockers. "Hey Manny, what part are you trying out for?" I asked all of a sudden.

"Juliet's mother."

"Oh, it'll be a pleasure having you as a mother, Manny." I joked.

"No, it'll be a pleasure to Darcey." Sean said.

"Or I might work backstage, with lights or something. I don't know." Manny said as we slipped into class. "Whatever, you guys."

"Okay, now. Today we're having tryouts for the play. Juliets, please come up." Mr Thomas announced.

I got up and went in line with three other girls. Darcey, Paige, and a girl named Julissa.

"Sorry we couldn't get the stage today. Now, read the highlighted line." Mr. Thomas passed out our scripts.

"And... go!"

Paige stepped up. "Spinner, Spinner, where for art thou Spinner?" She said a little too dramatically.

"What?" Spinner asked, snapping to attention.

The class started giggling.

"Er... thank you, Paige. You may sit down. Julissa Clarkson, you're up." Mr. Thomas said from behind his desk.

Julissa took a deep breath. "Romeo, Romeo, where-" She bit her lip and sat down before she finished.

Ooh, I had a good chance of getting the part now!

"Emma Nelson." He said, looking bored.

I closed my eyes and recited. "Romeo, Romeo, where for art thou Romeo?" I recited perfectly, with emotion.

Manny's mouth dropped open. "Whoa." She whispered to Sean.

"I know." He said back.

"Miss Nelson, you can sit down." Mr. Thomas said, clearly impressed. "Darcey moore, you're next."

"Romeo, Romeo, art... where for art thou..." She got lost for a second and glanced at the paper in her hand. "...Romeo."

Whoa, I thought. She has real talent. If she hadn't stumbled, she might have gotten the part.

"Now, will the Romeos come up?"

Sean and Spinner were the only ones standing. Mr. Thomas handed them scripts.

"Mr. Mason? You first."

Spinner didn't budge.

"Um, what am I supposed to say?" He asked. "Oh, yeah. Dude, you better get out of my way or I'll stab you with my sword!"

"Never mind." Mr. Thomas sighed. "Spinner, you can take your seat. You too, Mr. cameron."

"But-Mr. Thomas, I didn't say anything." Sean insisted.

Mr. Thomas ignored him and went on.

By the time class was over, I was shaking with excitement.

"At nine o'clock tomorrow, the cast will be posted outside this room. Class dismissed."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Stuck

Emma's POV

I rushed to the drama classroom at nine o'clock sharp after study hall. Actually, I kind of skidded there.

"Emma!" Manny met me there. "You're Juliet!"

I started squealing loudly.

"Downside is, Sean's Romeo."

The squealing stopped. "Oh." I said.

"Hey, you guys." Sean came up behind us. "So what are you?"

"Well, I'm Juliet's mother." Manny said.

"And I'm Juliet." I sighed heavily.

"Then why the long face?" He asked.

"Because you're Romeo." Manny said softly.

"YES!" He screamed.

We looked at him awkwardly.

Huh?

"I mean, this'll look great on my resume. But it's a bummer that Darcey's not Juliet." He looked sort of embarrassed. "But hey, I got the next best thing. I mean, what if Paige was Juliet?"

"Well, whatever."

"Emma, see you at rehearsal." Sean said.

"Yeah, see you." Manny echoed.

"Bye." I said, and started to walk to math.

What had I gotten myself into?

Emma's POV

"This stinks. Instead of me kissing Spinner, I'll have to kiss Sean! On a stage! In front of, like, ten thousand people!" I shrieked into the receiver. "The thought of it makes me queasy."

"Well, you can't do anything about it now." Manny said from the other end of the line.

"I know that! This is the most stupid mistake I have ever made!" I said. "Good thing rehearsal was canceled for today."

Manny didn't say anything.

"Hello? Are you there?"

"You know, you can get out of it." She said all of a sudden.

"How?" I asked desperately.

I could almost see the gears turning in her head. "Say you're sick. Then you're understudy will have to go."

I sighed. "I wish, but I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because Paige's my understudy. If I drop out, she'll make me regret it for the rest of my life! And not to mention Sean. He'll be totally miserable!" I exclaimed.

"Oh."

"I'll have to take the part."

"You can't do that!!!" Manny exclaimed. "It'll be humiliating."

"Well, what other choice do I have?"

No answer


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Drop Out 

Sean's POV

I was jumping with joy. I was Romeo, and Emma was Juliet. This is what I had been hoping for! I never cared if Dracey got the part. I wanted Emma to get it.

Why?

Okay, I'm not going to spell it out for you. You get what I'm trying to say, right?

I had no idea on how to tell her. I was so nervous. Now here was my chance. She'd have to fall in love with me.

Right?

No, wrong.

She liked Spinner. And all I wanted was to make her happy. So that's what I would do. I was going to drop out of my role, so Emma could be with Spinner.

I dialed her number on my phone. It was great that I wasn't nervous around her. I was only nervous when the subject of guys came up.

It rang three times before Emma picked it up. "Hello?" She asked.

"Hey, it's me." I said.

"Oh, hey. I'm on the other line with Manny, so can you wait a minute?"

"Uh, sure."

I waited a couple short seconds, and she was back on the line with me. "So, why'd you call?" She asked suspiciously.

"Um, I'm telling you that I'm dropping out of the play." I replied.

"Why?"

"Because then Spinner will be Romeo..." She didn't let me finish my sentence.

"OH, MY GOSH, SEAN! Thank you! You're the best friend anyone could ever have! I soooooo owe you."

"Yeah, you soooooo do." I joked.

"I know how badly you wanted that part, Sean. Thanks again! Hey, is that all you wanted to talk to me about?"

I thought for a moment. "No. That's it."

"Bye then! I gotta tell Manny!" She squealed.

I hung up, feeling horrible.

My one and only hope of us being more than just friends was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Good or Bad News? 

Sean POV

"Mr. Cameron, I can't allow you to do this." Mr. Thomas said the next day.

"Why? I don't want the part." I pointed out.

"Well, you should have never tried out."

"Mr. Thomas, you wouldn't get my story."

"Oh, and yet I do, Mr. Cameron. Let's see here... yeah. You have a crush on Miss Nelson. You tried out because she tried out. She tried out because Mr. Mason tried out. But instead of Spinner, you got the part, and now she's stuck with you. But then, you decided to make her happy and drop out so she could co-star with Mason. Am I right?"

My jaw dropped. "How'd you know that?"

He slapped my shoulder. "I'm a teacher, Mr. Cameron. I know these things."

"Okay, but, why can't I drop out?" I said, not quite getting it.

"Two reasons. Number one, you can't give up that easily. Number two..." He shrugged. "Mr. Mason is not my idea of a Romeo. You know, I'm not sure if he even has a brain."

I raised my eyebrows. "But Emma is going to be so upset." I complained.

"That's not my problem, Mr. Cameron. Maybe you should have checked with me before you told her the news."

Mr. Cameron, Mr. Cameron. When would he stop doing that?

I sighed heavily. "Fine. Whatever." I said, walking out of the classroom.

But secretly, I was pleased.

The bell rang again.

I sighed harder, walked back in, and took a seat. The rest of the class rushed in.

"Bad news." I whispered to Emma.

"What?" She looked worried.

"Tell you later." I said as Mr. Thomas started talking.

"Okay, let's rehearse the first scene, shall we?"

I pulled out my script. Emma looked at me in surprise. She shot me a questioning look.

"He wouldn't let me." I mouthed.

A scowl suddenly covered her face. It was amazing. Why did she hate being with me so much?

I didn't get it. Was this good or bad news? Well, it was good news for me, but bad news for Emma.

And I'll say this once again, she's the only one that mattered.

This was a mess.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Rejected

Emma POV

I was crushed. Devastated. I mean, now I would never get to kiss Spinner Mason! This really stunk. All because of Sean... well, actually, all because of Mr. Thomas.

I walked to Sean's house, rang the doorbell, and stepped in.

"Okay, dish." I yelled, plopping down on one of his couches.

"He said I couldn't. That's it."Sean came into the room.

"Did he mention why?"

"He said that Spinner wasn't 'his idea' of a Romeo."

"Anything else?"

"Uh... nope. Not that I know of."

I scowled. "I can't believe this!"

"It's not that bad." Sean sat down next to me on the couch.

"Not that bad? I mean, no offense, Sean, but I have to kiss you now. I find that really gross, disgusting, and creepy."

Sean POV

My face dropped. So she found me gross, disgusting, and creepy. Really gross, disgusting, and creepy. She hated me.

"Well, it's just acting." I said, my voice breaking. "It's not like it's real."

I wished it was.

"Well, uh... I guess you're right." She still was frowning. "Sean, what's wrong?" She said, looking at my face. My eyes were watering, and I couldn't talk. I was stumbling over my words.

I swallowed. "Nothing. I just have watery eyes, honest."

She looked unsure, but left anyway. I felt like crying out, "No! Emma, don't go!", but instead I let her leave. She hated me anyway. As soon as she walked out the door, I laid down on a couch, her words echoing in my brain.

I mean, no offense, Sean, but I have to kiss you now. I find that really gross, disgusting, and creepy.

No offense? No offense, she says? NO OFFENSE? She had broken my heart into pieces and all she could say was no offense?

I thought that playing Romeo would make all my dreams come true, but instead, it was just making things worse.

Emma POV

"Hey, guys." I said the next morning as I opened my locker. Oh, great. It was stuck. I started pulling, but it didn't work. "Um. can one of you open my locker?"

"I gotta go." Sean rushed off, forgetting to close his locker. The weird thing was that class didn't even start for another ten minutes.

I slammed his locker for him, and glanced at Manny. "What's his problem?" I asked.

"I don't know." She said quietly. "Maybe you should ask him." She opened my locker and left without another word.

Was it just me, or were my two best friends acting extra weird today?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6: Finding the Truth 

Emma's POV

"What is up with him?" Manny asked me at lunch.

"Haven't a clue." I said, as I stared at Sean, who was sitting with Darcey and her friends.

"He's never not ate with us at lunch... well, except for when Amy..."

"Oh, please don't bring that up." I rolled my eyes as I wondered why Sean would abandon me.

"Why don't you just ask him what wrong at rehearsal today?" Manny examined the food on her plate and decided it wasn't human food.

"I... I don't know. I just get some weird feeling that if I ask him, he'll get even more annoyed by me. But still, I don't get why he's avoiding me. Was it something I said?"

"I don't know... I mean, you're the one that showed up on his doorstep the other day. Did anything happen there?"

"If something did, I would have remembered. But my mind's drawing a blank." I bit my nails.

"Tell me what happened, word-for-word." Manny demanded.

I told her everything I could possibly remember. "And then, he's like, 'It's not that bad.' And then I'm like, 'Not that bad? I mean, no offense, Sean, but I have to kiss you now. I find that really gross, disgusting, and creepy'. Then he gets all weird and freaky on me. And then he says he has watery eyes and-"

"Whoa. Hold up. Did you say... oh no." Manny gets up and leaves, muttering 'this is bad' and 'how could I not notice' over and over, leaving me there in mid-sentence.

What was going on?

Sean POV

I did all I could to avoid Emma at lunch, but then we had to meet at rehearsal. Just great. She was going to ask what was wrong, and I would just stand there and stutter.

"Sean!" Emma calls from the hallway behind me. I sigh heavily and keep walking, pretending that I couldn't hear her.

"Sean! I had no idea!" The voice gets closer, and I realize that it's not Emma, but Manny.

"Had no idea about what?" I say simply as she catches up with me.

"You are soo head-over-heels."

I frown for a moment, then regain my confidence. "I know. Darcey's so hot."

"Not Darcey." She said, as if it was the stupidest idea in the world. "Emma."

I faked a laugh. "Where did you get that idea? That's crazy, it's insane, it's-"

"Scale of 1-10."

"10." I said instantly. Then I realized what I had said and wanted to kill myself. "I mean, that's how much I like Darcey, not Emma. I mean, if I did like her, hypothetically speaking, I wouldn't-"

"Shut up, Sean."

"Shuttin'." I become silent, waiting for Manny to speak.

"This is so cool!" She exclaimed.

"Why do you think that me having a crush on Emma is 'so cool'?" I asked.

"Ha! So you do like her. I knew it."

"Well, yeah."

"Oh, my gosh, really!" Manny's eyes become huge.

What was going on with her? "Yes."

She squeals. "You two have to get together."

"Easier said than done." I said, walking into Mr. Thomas's classroom, leaving Manny amazed.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: What's Wrong With Me?

Sean's POV

"Sean!" Emma whispered from her seat.

I ignored her. Mr. Thomas wasn't in the classroom yet, and the class was sitting, talking, and throwing paper airplanes. I was doodling in my notebook. I didn't notice it, but I was writing her name over and over.

I heard her sigh heavily. She got up and stomped to my desk, calling my name. "Sean!" She stopped at my desk, and pulled me up by my shirt collar.

I was surprised and jumped back, but she didn't let go. I rolled my eyes. I knew I shouldn't have gotten Emma nelson mad. It isn't pretty.

She let go of me and started yelling. "Why are you ignoring me!?" She exclaimed.

"Me? I'm not ignoring you." I protested innocently.

She pulled me closer, and I stopped breathing. I was about three inches away from her. "Yes. You. Are." She said in between her gritted teeth. "I want to know why!"

At this point, the whole class was staring at us as if they were watching Dawson's Creek. I got so annoyed. If I didn't want Emma to know why I was so pissed off at her, why was it such a big deal?

"I'm not, Emma." I said simply, hoping that she'd believe me.

She looked into my eyes as if she were searching for the truth. "You're lying." She whispered, and ran out the classroom door crying, passing Mr. Thomas on the way.

"Whoa, what's wrong with our Juliet?" He asked the class.

Nobody answered.

Manny piped up. "She just got dumped by her Romeo."

Mr. Thomas glanced at me, and then sighed. "Oh."

My jaw dropped open. I did not dump her! I just... just...

What had I done?

Emma's POV

I ran into a bathroom, and started sobbing.

What gave Sean the nerve to lie to me? And why about something as big as this? I counted to ten and thought about what my mom always said when I got mad at someone.

"Put yourself in their shoes. Think about why they would do such a thing."

I imagined myself as Sean. Smart, cute, funny... my best friend. And then I imagined myself doing what he does. Getting A's, directing, correcting our mistakes... the normal stuff.

I imagined myself as him for the past week, and I still didn't get why he hated me so much. What was wrong with me? What had I done wrong?

I looked at myself in the mirror. Did he hate me because I was ugly? I was. My stringy blonde hair, my cloudy gray eyes, my fat body, my huge ears. I was nothing but a dumb blonde. Was that it? (A/N: We all know it wasn't!)

Or was it that I wasn't smart? I had never been as smart as everyone else (bet never as bad as spinner). Or was it that I wasn't nice and considerate?

Then the thought struck me like a bolt of lighting.

He hated me because I used him. I never thought about anybody but myself. Whenever I messed up, I'd come running to him, and he comforted me. But he was sick of taking me selfishness, and now he hated me.

My eyes were red and puffy, and I looked carefully into the mirror. I saw a foggy picture of myself. I was hideous, and I was crying in a bathroom, with no one to comfort me. I needed Sean. I needed him to assure me that he didn't hate me, and that everything was okay.

But everything wasn't okay.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Apologies

Emma POV

I had to apologize... for whatever I had done.

I splashed water onto my face, knowing that it was washing my makeup all off, but I didn't care. I ran my hands through my hair, and made sure I looked okay. I walked back to the classroom, my teeth chattering on how everyone would act.

I looked through the window on the side of the door.

Paige and Sean were standing up, kissing.

I gasped loudly.

Somebody who sitting next to the door glanced outside, and I ducked.

Then it hit me. They were rehearsing. But it seemed so real! They were so into it. I knew Paige was a better actress than I was, and that I was just lucky to get the part of Juliet, but... she didn't have to go and be so good at it!

I took a deep breath and twisted the doorknob, hoping I wouldn't interrupt something. When I walked in, everyone just stared at me, like they had when I was a model. Well, this time I wasn't a model, just an insane girl who ran off in the middle of class.

"More pressure! Make it look real!" I heard Mr. Thomas say from the opposite end of the room. Paige and Sean pressed harder, and I looked at them strangely.

"Mrs. Nelson! Glad to see you're joining us!" Mr. Thomas exclaimed.

Sean and Paige snapped away from each other.

"Oh, that is the most sickening thing I have ever done! Augh, ewww..." I could hear Paige complaining.

I scoffed and rolled my eyes. She was being so pathetic and immature. I mean, it was just acting. All fake. It didn't matter. She was being so selfish, and hypocritical...

It didn't occur to me that I had been acting the same way.

"And... that's why I am really, really sorry. I seriously didn't mean to hurt you. I'm so sorry for using you, and never caring about what you thought. Forgive me?" I was crying, and practically on her knees.

"Emma, Emma. Listen to me." He looked me straight in the eye. "It's not you, it's me. I was having a really bad day. All of that you said... it isn't true. You're great, Emma. You smart, and pretty, and... everything a guy could want. How could I hate you?"

I tried her tears and sniffled. "Are you positive?"

He nodded.

"Thanks, Sean."

He nodded again, and walked off.

"That's so sweet." I whispered as he disappeared from sight, and I rethink what I said.

I mean, no offense, Sean, but I have to kiss you now. I find that really gross, disgusting, and creepy.

Well, I was beginning to think that it wouldn't be so creepy after all.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Confusing

Emma's POV

"I'm a hazard to myself... don't let me get me..." I sang on the way to my locker.

"Hey, nice to see you smiling." Sean commented, as he took books out of his locker.

"Nice to see you're not avoiding me anymore."

He rolled his eyes. "That never happened."

"Fine, okay, it didn't." I agreed, not quite sure what he meant by that.

"Oh! Mrs. Kindle told me to come five minutes before homeroom to talk about my extra credit project..." Sean rushed off.

"Uh, okay." I said, and soon he was gone.

I was all by myself, because for some very odd reason, Manny was sick today.

Well, I was all by myself until-

"Emma!" Spinner exclaimed.

"Hey, Spinner." I said, amazed at how I wasn't nervous around him. "So, what's you're part for 'Romeo and Juliet?"

"Uh... I got that one dude, Greg." Spinner said.

"Greg?" I asked. There was no such part in the play.

Spinner looked confused. "You know, your servant?"

Ohhh. That made much more sense. "You mean, Gregory?"

"Yeah." He rolled his head around. "Him." He looked as if he were nervous about something, but I knew that was impossible.

"Yo, listen, Emma. Um... I got these free movie tickets... well, actually Tawny did... but whatever. So, um, do you wanna go with me...?" He asked, stumbling on every few words.

I froze. This was not happening... was it?

I became speechless. It was an exact reply of what had happened with Frankie. I didn't know how to react, what to say. It was so weird. I mean, why wasn't I more excited? If Spinner had asked me out a week ago, I would have been thrilled. What had happened over the past week? What changed that?

"Sure." I smiled brightly.

"Really?"

I nodded.

"Cool! Pick you up, eight o'clock, Friday night." He walked off, leaving me stunned.

The bell rang, and I walked to homeroom, still trying to make sense of what spinner had just said.

"Oh... that's, um... great." Sean said.

I looked at him strangely. There was something totally freaky going on with him, I knew it. I mean, what kind of person says, 'That's, um, great' when you tell him that you've been asked out by your crush?

"I mean, I bet you'll have a great time." He smiled weakly and dug into his cafeteria food (if that's what you want to call it).

"I know. He says maybe we'll see..." I trailed off, and noticed that Sean wasn't listening to me.

In fact, he wasn't even sitting next to me anymore.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Before the Date

Sean POV

Emma.

On a date.

With Spinner?

Spinner taking out Emma.

Emma and Spinner.

Spinner and Emma.

However way a put it, it broke my heart.

Emma POV

I threw my eleventh reject outfit on my bed. I couldn't figure out what to wear! Everything was wrong. Either my blues wouldn't match, or I had no jewelry to go with it, or else it would look terrible for the occasion. I needed help. Big time. I rushed to my phone and speed-dialed Sean's number since Manny was still sick.

"Hello?" I heard a weak voice say.

"It's me. I need help picking an outfit for my date. Can you get over her please?" I begged, staring at myself in the mirror.

"I don't know, I..." Sean's voice was barely audible.

"Are you okay?" I asked, concerned. Sean almost never became tired nor weak.

He gulped. "Fine. Just... mmmm." He groaned.

"Sean, what's wrong?" I bit my lip.

"Nothing. His voice was below a whisper.

"Can you come here? Can you manage?" I asked.

He took a deep breath. "Sure. I'll be there. Bye." He hung up.

I was worried. What could've gone wrong?

Sean POV

I splashed my face with water. I was sincerely mad at myself. I almost started crying on the phone. That would have really blown it.

I grabbed my jacket and headed outside Halfway to Emma's, it began to Rain. Pour. Thunder and lightning. Great. It just perfectly fit my mood. Soon I started sneezing. I was going to get pneumonia or something. By the time I knocked on the Nelson's door, I was soaking wet. And in a hysterical coughing fit.

Emma answered the door. "Oh, thank goodness that you're here. I'm so confused on what to wear..." She stopped for a moment and studied me while I was gasped. "What happened to you?"

I couldn't answer. She dried me off with a towel, and laid me down on the couch. She brought me hot chocolate and sat by me, dabbing my face every once in a while with hot water. It felt great. She was so close to me.

It scared me.

"Emma, why do you need my help? That" I coughed, "outfit looks amazing on you." Cough, cough, sneeze.

Emma blushed. "This?"

I nodded and took a sip of my hot cocoa.

She was wearing a minidress that was made of American flag fabric. It looked as if she had wrapped the flag around herself. The dress glimmered every time it hit light since it had sparkles on it.

"Just let me do your hair."

"You, do my hair?" She looked at me in disbelief. "Are you sure you know how?"

"Just sit."

Emma crouched down so I could do her hair. She handed me a brush and a couple of scrunchies and a couple clips and pins. I ran the brush through her silky blonde hair. It felt so soft... I snapped out of my daydream and continue making the hairstyle.

The doorbell rang, and Spinner came into the room, just in time to see me finishing up her hair. I blushed beet red and Emma jumped up, clearly embarrassed.

"Wow. Emma, you look hot!" spinner exclaimed.

She smiled brightly.

I frowned. I never got that smile. The 'I really like you and I think you like me too so I'm flirting' smile. I wanted that smile. I ached for it.

Get well soon, Sean." Emma said, walking outside with Spinner behind her.

Yeah. Right.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Me and Spinner

Sean POV

"Oh, and then he took me to this cute little ice cream shop called 'Silver Dipper'!" She exclaimed. "Who knew Sean could be so... sweet."

I scoffed. I took Emma to Silver Dipper almost every weekend, and paid for her ice cream, and she never thought I was sweet. She expected me to do that. I was Sean, her ice cream-buying, comforting, tell her she's great, sidekick.

Did being sidekick involve listening to her endless, long-winded talks about Spinner and how great he was?

I mean, Spinner's okay, but he's just not... smart. Or sensible. He was weird and kind of stupid (okay, really stupid) and all the girls wanted him. I was so flat-out jealous that I was going to explode! Why couldn't Emma want me as much she wanted Ethan?

What did she see in him anyway, except good hair and a killer smile? I was the one helping her get ready. I'm the one who always makes her feel better. Then why wasn't I the one she was swooning over?

"Yup, he's real sweet." I said, rolling my eyes.

"And then after he dropped me off at my house, he asked me to be his..."

"Hey, Emma, what's going on!" Spinner approached our lunch table. "Can I sit here?"

'No'. I thought.

"Sure." Emma grinned at him and kissed him on the cheek.

WHY WAS SHE DOING THIS IN FRONT OF MY OWN FACE?????

"Hey, Sean, guess what?" He said, with that stupid grin on his face.

I sighed. "What, Spinner?" I said unenthusiastically.

"Me and Emma are going out."

I spit out my macaroni and cheese. "WHAT!?"

"Ew, Sean, gross!" Emma got up. "Come on, Spinner, let's go sit somewhere else." She said, eyeing me and my chewed mac and cheese.

I sighed. Just perfect. My own best friend had become Spinner's girlfriend, and had totally blown me off.

This was a qualified disaster.

Emma's POV

I just slipped into drama class and found a note on my usual desk. 'Sorry', It said. 'For messing up your lunch with Spinner. Forgive me?'

I turned around and saw Sean with a hopeful smile on his face. I nodded and sighed.

Sean was acting extra strange these past few days. Really strange.

"Okay, class, as you know the performance is in only one week from tomorrow, and..."

"Wait, Mr. Thomas." Spinner said, counting on his fingers. "That's seven more days right? There are six days in a week, and then if you add one more, it's seven."

Mr. Thomas scrunched up his face. "Right. Oh, well, as I was saying..."

I let him blabber and sighed in happiness.

Spinner was my boyfriend. Everything was just right.

If only he was Romeo.

"Now, places, everyone!" Mr. Thomas exclaimed.

I groaned. This play was the only thing messing up my almost perfect life.

"So, Emma, the play's da bomb, isn't it?" Spinner asked me at our already second date that evening.

I stabbed my lasagna with a fork. "Yeah, it's great... but I kind of wish someone else was Romeo." I said, hoping he'd get the hint.

"Who?"

I grinned. He was so cute when he was confused. "You, of course."

His eyebrows shot up. "Me, no way! Sean is really good at memorizing all those lines and junk. I mean, remember when Sean made that movie and you weren't being supportive? That's when I found out that I can't act because all of that walking and talking... at the same time.. it's just...hard."

I groaned. Why did he have to bring that up? "Ethan, do you think I'm supportive?" I asked.

"I think you are... what's supportive mean?"

I rolled my eyes. "Never mind."

A/N: Did you see it? Emma's not nervous around Spinner anymore, and nor does she flirt with him? What does that mean? Well, we all know... but when's Little Miss Clueless gonna find out? Review please! Submit ReviewReport Possible AbuseAdd Story to


	13. Chapter 13

Emma's POV

"Okay, class, just one week until the performance! And... guess what!?" Mr. Thomas said dramatically.

"We don't have to do it?" I grumbled under my breath.

I knew I was being a sourpuss, it just was that I was definitely not looking forward to having a play about love when my boyfriend wasn't my boyfriend in it, you know what I mean? Sure, Sean was great, but... he was no spinner.

"No, Miss Nelson, it hasn't been canceled. In fact, quite the contrary." Mr. Thomas took a deep breath. "I got The Los Angeles Leader's Yvonne Keen to report on our play, and TV18, the local Hillridge channel, will also be there, taping the whole thing, and the New York Times editor, Mari Besonen is going to check us out, and maybe even a couple other TV stations!"

The class gasped.

As soon as the class had gotten over the shock, they started cheering and whistling and stuff. But I sunk lower into my seat. I could never do this!

At the end of class, I was the last one out, and stopped by Mr. Thomas's desk.

"Mr. Thomas, I wasn't exactly looking forward to this play. I am not good with crowds, I get nervous and sweaty and stuff. But I adjusted. But this news thing... it's too much. I'm going to just, like, freeze on stage."

Mr. Thomas smiled. "Oh, okay. You want me to give the part to Miss michealchuck?"

I gasped. "No!"

"I mean... I like the part.. but... uh..." What exactly was I trying to say?

"Miss Nelson, what can Ido?" Mr. Thomas asked.

"I-I don't know." I stuttered. "Maybe I'm losing it."

"Listen, Emma, you're a great actress. Don't let anything ruin that. Nervousness... it happens to everyone. It'll go away once you start performing a while."

I nodded, totally reassured. "Okay."

Sean POV

I listened to Emma squeal about her great dates with Spinner, whine about how hard it'll be to perform in front of the New York Times, and groan about having to do the play with me.

"Sean, you're awesome and all... it's just... you know, Spinner's my boyfriend. And you're not."

Oh, sure rub it in.

"So... I feel weird trying to act like I love my best guy friend... I hope this sounds right." Emma frowned, waiting for a reaction.

No. It sounds completely wrong!

"But it's okay, because Spinner said he's going to take me to the Holy Rigatoni after the performance for a private dinner, so I'm good. What are you doing after the play?"

Go around screaming 'I kissed Emma, but she still hates me!'

"Uh... Probably go home, eat dinner, and sleep, like every normal teenager." I said, trying not to sound too sarcastic.

Emma's face softened. "Sean, there's something wrong. I know it."

I shook my head unconvincingly. "No, everything's just swell."

She raised her eyebrows. "Swell? Okay, Sean, tell me. I can help."

Oh, sure, she could help. She could help by just staying out of my life and not bring spinner up for once, but like she cared about me! I was just Sean the wall. Sean, the listener.

More like Sean the idiot.

Tears were stinging my eyes, but I blinked them in. "No, you can't."

She looked awfully concerned, with her big blue eyes staring at me and the crease in her forehead. 'Stop looking at me like that'. I pleaded in my brain. 'You're killing me!'

"Why?" She asked.

I was about to tell her to get out of my life, but I held it in. "I'm sorry, Emma, I have to go." I said, running out of her house, leaving her baffled.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: A Day Away

Emma POV

God, Sean was confusing me. One second he was all happy and supportive about, well, everything, and the next minute he turned on me! I felt like our friendship was tearing apart.

And as if I didn't have enough pressure on me, the performance was tomorrow. Yes, just one day. And not with Spinner, with Sean.

Why was it that everything that could possibly occupy my mind included the word 'Sean' in it? Sean this, Sean that. What I really needed to be thinking about was where was my dress? Mr Thomas had ordered it, but it didn't arrive. It was weird practicing at dress rehearsal with Sean in his tights (A/N: Funny sight. Sean in tights!!) and me, in my plain jeans and t- shirt.

Speaking of rehearsal...

"Oh, gosh, We're going to be so late!" I said, running toward our school for our after-school dress rehearsal.

"Speaking of food..." Sean started.

"We weren't speaking about food!" I exclaimed, dashing down Elk Street.

He groaned. "Well, since now we're on the subject, can we stop to get Curly Fries? I'm starving!"

I scoffed.

I opened the door and we both ran to the auditorium. "Miss Nelson, Mr. Cameron, thank you for coming, but practice started at 5, not 6." Mr. Thomas frowned.

I caught my breath. "Sorry." I said, wanting to collapse into one of the chairs in the back row.

"Okay, now that everyone's here," Mr. Thomas said, eying us. "we can start practice. Scene 3!"

"S-scene 3?" I sputtered. "Wha-what about scene one first?" I added meekly. "Oh, Miss Nelson, stop being so immature."

I took a deep breath. This was not fun anymore. Scene three was the scene that we hadn't practice a million times. In fact, we had only practiced it once, and that was when I had seen Sean and Paige making out that one day. So therefore, I had a right to be freaked out.

"Oh, yeah, and your dress hasn't arrived yet." Mr. Thomas said. "You don't need any makeup or wardrobe at the moment."

I sighed. Oh, well. That gave me extra time to practice my lines for scene three. I flinched as soon I saw the first words on the page.

SCENE THREE:

(Romeo and Juliet kissing.)

I shuddered. Sean and me, kissing? Ewww. I sighed. At least I only had to do this about four or five times, then it would be over.

Then a terrible thought stuck my mind.

What if the new York Times gets a picture of me and Sean kissing and puts it on the front cover? What if they show the whole play on TV? I'd just die. Spinner would probably dump me, and... I wracked my head for other thoughts. Pleasant thoughts.

"Juliet!" I heard Sean's voice calling. "Get up here."

I turned around and saw Sean onstage in his little purple tights and smirked. "You look like a ballet dancer." I chortled.

He frowned and crossed his arms. "If Shakespeare knew how stupid tights were gonna be in the 21st century, then he wouldn't have put them in his play!" He complained.

I giggled and got onto stage, all my nervousness gone because of Sean in his ridiculous tights.

"Places, everyone!" Mr. Thomas said.

The script said that they were 'romantically intertwined', which in my case meant that they were making out big time. Making out with Sean? Ha. I must have done something in a past life to deserve this.

And suddenly, when I was leaning over to start making out (or in their case, being 'romantically intertwined') with Sean, the fire sprinklers came on. I gasped. Mr. Thomas looked at the ceiling and mumbled some curse words. "EVERYONE OUTSIDE!" He yelled.

We all herded outside, and sighed a breath of relief. 'Thank you.' I whispered to God.

We never did find out who turned on those sprinklers, but I had a hunch...

Sean.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: The Big Day

Emma's POV

"Sean! Just five hours, two minutes, and five seconds until our show starts!" I exclaimed.

He raised his eyebrows sarcastically. "Really? Because I thought it was five hours, three minutes, and twenty-four seconds. Or at least that's what you told me about thirty seconds ago!"

Sean obviously wasn't as nervous about this play as I was. Today was the big day. All I had been working for. What if I messed up?

"Sorry. I'm just freaking out."

He smiled. "Don't worry, Emma. It's going to be fine."

I sighed. "Yeah, but why can't Juliet fall in love with Gregory instead of Romeo?"

"Then it wouldn't be called 'Romeo and Juliet.'"

I twirled a strand of hair around my finger, and remembered something. "Oh no! Sean, what time is it!?" I sat up, trying to find a clock.

"You're asking me?" He mumbled. "It's almost two o'clock."

"Ooh, sorry. I have to go to the The dot! I'm meeting Spinner there!" I exclaimed, and rushed out of Sean's house.

I waited patiently for about five minutes, but spinner didn't show up. He had said the table by the door' hadn't he? Then why wasn't he here yet?

A waitress came up to me. "Would you like something?"

I shook my head and continued to stare at the closed doorway, hoping he'd burst in any second now.

I waited for a long time. About half an hour. Probably five or six people asked me what I was doing there for so long or if I wanted something to drink. And Spinner still didn't come. Had he forgotten? Was he really late? Was he maybe rehearsing his lines for the play?

And after the small hand hit twelve, and the big hand landed on three, I came to a realization.

I had been stood up.

Tears silently dripped down my face as I zipped the back of my purple and red velvet dress. Didn't he care about me? Why didn't he come? I called him, and it was busy. That meant he had to be at home. Then why... how... he was my boyfriend. He was supposed to call me and tell me why.

Man, was I mad at Spinner.

I ran a hand through my hair and tied it in a bow. Wow, the costume looked so real. Mr. Thomas wanted me to try it on before the performance to make sure it fit. It did. I slipped it off and put on my normal clothes.

"Honey, it's time to go!" I heard my dad call.

I wiped away my tears and put the dress and the rest of my props into a bag and silently walked downstairs, wondering what spinner was doing right now.

Through the entire care ride I didn't say a word.

"Where's Mr. cameron?" I heard Mr. Thomas ask someone.

They shrugged.

"Hey, Manny!" I said cheerfully, trying to forget what had happened. "You look great!"

She frowned. "Don't you mean I look old?"

I smiled.

"Emma!" I heard Spinner behind me.

"tree hugger." I heard a scowling voice along with him.

I spun around and gasped. He was holding hands with none other than... Paige!

"Spinner.. how could you..."

"Miss Nelson!" Mr. Thomas clutching my shoulder. "Have you seen Mr. Cameron?"

I shook my head. "Not since two."

He sighed. "He should be here by now! The New York Times just got here." His cell phone rang and he answered it and started chatting.

Great. First, spinner two-times me for Paige, and now Sean was missing! This was a disaster.

I almost started to cry, but held it in. How dare he do this to me? I thought he really and truly liked me. I thought we had something special that set us apart from other couples. Sean was right. spinner was totally wrong for me.

I wished I'd known that sooner.

"Yes, we will get back with you." He said. Mr. Thomas hung up his cell phone, looking very concerned.

"What?" I asked, looking at the pale face of Mr. Thomas.

"Mr. Cameron... he's in the hospital."


End file.
